Basic Colors
by upfromtheashes
Summary: Ivan says, Feliks does...because that albino kid has to be on their side. Just has to. Gangs, violence and hidden secrets are involved. Some characters include: Poland, Prussia, Russia, Lithuania, Germany   more.  PrusPol, RusPol, GerPol   ?
1. Chapter 1

First of all this story does not belong to me. The author is ~EMi-DarkChocolateCat and here is a link to her page on DA, which I'm sure you will enjoy : .com/

All I did is translate it from Polish to English for you guys because I think this fic is just so amazing more people need to read it. Like now! :) The italics mean that we are going back in time a lil bit ;) So get reading, it's a long one. But when you realize how awesome it is...you'll beg for it to be longer. I hope to have the next xhapter up soon. anyways...enjoy~!

* * *

**Basic Colors** - A Bit of Chaos

"_I still can't believe that it was you who totally screwed the whole system up!" he roared upon entering the room to see the "red". With energetic strides he stepped closer to Ivan, who lounged on one of the desks._

"_It was nothing, having Eduard at my side, comrade," the tall boy laughed falsely which caused Feliks to shiver._

"_Oh, yeah I forgot about him," he slapped his forehead and ran his hand through his blond hair. After all Eduard was a genius with computers. "Maybe there is something else you need to tell me?" Feliks practically growled, leaning his arms on the nearest desk._

"_Well…there is something" Ivan took something out of his shirt's breast pocket that looked like a sheet of paper and folded it. "Take a look at this, da?" he smiled widely reaching out to him._

_The blond swallowed and moved closer, but not too close, he could never find it in himself to trust him. He reached out and took the object, which proved to be a photo. Feliks didn't know what to expect. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, but feeling Ivan's eyes on him he took the photograph into his hands and unfolded it. Ivan moistened his lips and examined his co-worker who looked surprised but to certain point, fascinated._

The sun's rays entered Feliks' bedroom through the crack in the curtains and as if on purpose fell directly on his face. The boy grunted unhappily and turned onto his other side. For a period of time he stared at the wall, returning to yesterday's meeting with Ivan. He sighed heavily and sat up. With sleepy eyes he scanned the room, stopping on the bed on the opposite side of the room where slept a brunette. His name was Toris, he was the blonde's new roommate. He was quiet, calm, pedantic- a decent guy to sum him up. He slept so sweetly the blonde couldn't resist the urge to not switch off the alarm on his phone.

Quietly, Feliks began his daily morning ritual. He washed his hair, treated it with a balsam as well as many other liniments, washed everything off, combed it, dried it and combed it once again. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and cleaned his ears. He spent a long time is his closet, looking through his red shirts that could be told apart by the cut alone. In the end he chose one, put it on and found a pair of black skinny jeans to go with it, as well as the mandatory, short sleeved, white school shirt. He didn't even consider buttoning it up but walked over to his night table, to the drawer he always locked with a key and took out a small, black cross. While he was putting it around his neck his eyes fell on the folded photo on the night table. His fingers glided along the smooth surface of the cross. His heart began to beat faster, he hid the cross underneath the shirt and placed the photo in his pant pocket. He grabbed his bag from the chair and left but before he disappeared completely he glanced back at his quietly snoring friend, who wasn't suspecting anything on this first day of school of their second year. Feliks smiled to himself and closed the door.

"_W-who is this?" the blonde asked. He could feel his heart quivering and his cheeks and nose becoming warm. He put down the photo reluctantly. He looked up at Ivan with shining green eyes._

"_Thanks to, how you put it, 'totally screwing the whole system up', I made note of a few interesting people who I would like to have on my side. He is one of them." he pointed to the photo in Feliks' hands. Feliks could feel his lags wanting to give way. He peeked at the photo again._

"_You will be attending the same class", he paused getting up from the desk. Feliks didn't even notice when he was standing right beside him, gently taking one of his golden strands into his fingers. "You are happy, da?"_

Feliks exited the dormitory and walked in silence, towards the building where the school year was to begin. He wasn't particularly happy about this. Thanks to "great master Braginski", Eduard not only looked through the information on all the students attending the school but created chaos and changed everyone's classes and roommates. Now Feliks is going to have to introduce himself to the others like in first grade, just thinking about it caused him to want to turn back.

In the end, he passed through the school doors. As always, he found his locker and changed his shoes first. He quickly took off his heavy, black boots and exchanged them for a pair of trainers, instead of tying the laces he shoved them inside the shoe. He straightened himself and yawned loudly. Single tears filled his eyes and blurred his sight.

"Finally Lud! You're late!" somebody growled behind him, but the blonde only wiped his eyes and closed the locker. Putting his hands in his pockets he walked toward his class. Underneath his hand he could feel the photograph that couldn't leave his mind. The hallway seemed longer than it usually was. He just couldn't forget THAT photograph in his pocket. Soon he was going to see him face to face. Everyone seemed to already be in class or gathering somewhere by their lockers because he realized the hallway was oddly quiet. So quiet, he could hear his own heartbeat and feel his blood pulsing in his veins.

He got to the history class doors, which belonged to their new teacher. Feliks pressed his hand to his chest and took a few deep breaths before pulling the door open.

"Oh! Hello there," the man that he supposed was his teacher greeted him. "You're first."

The blonde looked around the room, nobody was here yet. "How about you pick a seat?" the teacher asked gesturing to the desks.

"Um…g'd morning," Feliks answered, embarrassed. He wasn't planning to arrive first in class. Accidentally becoming the teacher's pet wasn't on his list of things to do. He walked around the room and chose a desk in the third row, beside the window. His bag was soon hung on the chair so he chose to daydream looking outside. Meanwhile the teacher was looking at the attendance list.

"What's your name?" the man asked. Feliks jumped up in his seat and blinked at the teacher. The man just laughed kindly at the sight of him.

"You do know what your name is, Mr. Daydreamer ?" he tried to hide his smile with his hand.

"F-Feliks Lukasiewicz…" the blond muttered. He wondered what he has done to make the teacher almost choke on his own spit. Suddenly the room was filled with complete silence. _Something's wrong, _Feliks thought because he began to get extremely hot. He etched closer to the windowsill. Tiny droplets of sweat covered his skin and he could feel his cheeks go red.

"So hot…" he muttered to himself while tugging at his collar to relieve himself at least a little from the heat. Meanwhile the teacher put the attendance away and got up when students began to enter the class, one by one. The blonde's temperature dropped immediately.

"Welcome, welcome" the man greeted the entering students. In time the class was filled with chatter, everyone got seated and the horror began.

"Alright, I need you to introduce yourselves in order. Let's start with the first row at the wall" he said kindly, with a smile. He probably wanted to make a good impression on the first day. But why? The majority will pretend to like him to get on his good side anyway.

Feliks could feel that as each student introduced himself his heart sped up and he began to get more nervous. _Another four people and it's my turn_, he thought clenching his fists. The blonde got extremely nervous when it came to public speaking or just the fact that everyone is going to be looking at him. He let out a deep breath, it was his churn.

"Feliks Lukasiewicz" he wasn't able to say anything else so he sat down abruptly. He could feel himself burning. He covered his blushing cheeks with his hair.

"_A-are you dumb?" the green eyed boy shoved his comrades hand away. "Why would I be happy?" He spoke with venom, venom he wanted to enter this boy's bloodstream and make him suffer. Ivan still smiled, he looked as if he was wearing a mask and Feliks would have thought so if not for him opening his eyes and piercing him with a cold, violet stare._

"_What do you want me to do?" Feliks asked returning an equally chilling glare and tone._

"_Make sure he joins us," Ivan reacquired his typical smile. _

"_Why can't you propose it to him yourself?" he snorted. Why wouldn't Ivan be able to do this? Hearing it from him would make a much grater impression. _

"_Well, there are complications," the other spread his hands._

"_Like, what complications?"_

"_If I told you now, it would not be as interesting, da?" he kept his information to himself and rubbed his hands together. Lukasiewicz was irritated but didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Braginski. _

"_Then what can you tell me about him?" Feliks looked at him suspiciously putting his hands in his pockets. "Like what his name is?" Ivan smiled cruelly. _

"_His name is…"_

"Gilbert Weillschmidt," murmured the boy from behind Feliks' back. Immediately, an electric current went through Feliks. He knew that voice. He felt something like déjà vu.

Feliks turned around to see the white haired albino from the photo. The blonde could not believe his own eyes.

"W-what?" he asked disbelievingly. His voice was quiet, practically unheard but the boy looked at him with bloody red eyes. They were as cold as ice but caused Lukasiewicz to feel like he was burning. Gilbert sat down.

"Did you say something?" the albino asked.

"N-no," he answered looking at him, trying to take him all in.

Gilbert examined the boy for a moment before he ignored him and took out a notebook from his bag.

"_Gilbert Weillschmidt?" he repeated Ivan's words while feeling the photograph in his pocket. _

"_That's right. A very interesting person he is, every inch of him," Ivan caught Feliks' wrist and pulled him closer to him. "You have to find out for yourself."_

"_L-let go!" the blonde ripped his hand away from the tight grip of his older friend. He massaged his wrist, his eyes glaring daggers._

"_He must be with us," Ivan said coldly, he didn't like disagreement but Feliks was an exception he always had more patience with. _

"_He's that good?" the Pole asked, unconvinced. He wasn't sure if he could cross this line, when Ivan stopped smirking stupidly but tried anyway._

"_That's an understatement," he replied turning towards the window where the setting sun glowed a deep red,"He was the best."_

_The blonde's eyes lit up. The best…He thought, a bit calmer now._

"_If he's the best then aren't you afraid he could take your position?" a malignant smirk formed on Feliks' lips, he completely forgot the mood his comrade was in._

"_Oh? I don't thing you took notice of the past tense," Ivan turned to face the boy. From the shadow caused by the sun only two shining violet orbs could be seen. The blonde took a few steps back. I should not take risks now…I've got to run._

"_A-alright then…I'll do everything I can," he muttered looking to the side and slowly walking towards the exit. _

"_Try your best," the boy said after him, before he disappeared completely behind the door._

"Dear students, could I have your attention please," the teacher caused Feliks to look away from his classmate. "I'm going to write out your lesson schedule and appointed teachers on the board."

Right away, when the teacher started to write everything on the board, Feliks heard a click of a pen behind him, the shuffling of an opening notebook and then just the quick scraping of pen on paper. In a moment the whole class was filled with the sound, Feliks too began to copy down the notes.

"Well, that is all for today, you may pack up," the teacher concluded. In the blink of an eye, everyone was packed and began to leave towards to door, chatting among themselves. The ones who wanted to suck up to their new teacher stayed behind to talk to him. Feliks put his notebook in his bag and sat back in his chair, sighing. He tilted his head back and looked upside down at his back neighbor. He was still busy scribbling and underlining in his notebook. Suddenly Gilbert pushed up the black rimmed glasses that were sliding down his nose and glanced at Feliks. Silence fell between them, the only sounds were the faraway voices in the hallway. The albino opened his mouth to say something but an out of breath Toris fell into the classroom loudly.

"FELIKS!" he greeted his roommate.

"Oh! Toris~!" the blonde leapt up and ran towards him. "I almost thought that when I, like, got back to our dorm you would still be asleep." He laughed happily, threw an arm over his shoulder and mussed his hair with the other.

"Stop…! Did you turn off the alarm in my cell phone?" the brunette asked furrowing his brows.

"I better give you your lesson plan," Feliks smiled innocently.

"Feliks…did you have to do that?"

"You slept so sweetly," the boy giggled, when he noticed that Gilbert zipped up his bag and began to walk towards the door.

"Ah! Toris, I have to go, see ya~!" he called and ran after the albino, leaving behind the confused roommate. As soon as Feliks turned around his expression changed from sweet to haunted.

"Where did he go?" Feliks looked around the hallway but Gilbert was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it!" he cursed clenching his fists. Well, all he can do now is walk back to the dormitory, maybe by some miracle he will see him on the way there?

While walking down the stairs he noticed two boys outside the window, one of them was Gilbert, the second a short haired, blond boy. There was quite a height difference between them. The white haired boy was a head and a half taller, thinking about it…he was quite tall, at least a head taller than Feliks. Taking the photograph out of his pocket, Feliks compared it to his classmate who he could see out the window.

"It must be him…" he said to himself with a note of doubt. The boy on the photo had messy, silver hair, a mocking smirk and a cigarette in his hand. He sat on a stone wall, leaning forward in a white T-shirt, a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. Massive boots and a large iron cross on his neck.

"A completely different person…" Feliks laughed sadly. Looking at Gilbert now he didn't see the trouble maker from the photo but a plodder and a nerd in a neatly buttoned shirt, a cream colored pullover and a tucked in tie. His hair was nicely combed and he had a bored expression on his face. If this is the same person, then what happened?

"Hello Feliks," a shiver went through the blonde at Braginski's voice.

"Ooh…It's you," he said quietly as he turned to face him. He was walking down the stairs towards him with a smirk.

"I suppose you have already met, da? How did it go?" he questioned him as if he didn't know already.

"How it went? I didn't even exchange a sentence with him," Feliks turned away to the window to look for the albino. He was still there with that other guy. "Is that really him?"

"He changed, didn't he?" Ivan didn't hear an answer. He came closer silently. His steps were heavy yet they could stay silent when he wanted them to.

The boy accompanying Gilbert seemed very uptight and frustrated. He was yelling something at him._ They must be really close, _thought the blonde. Ivan caught the arm which held the photo and held it close to the window. Feliks didn't expect it.

"What are you…?" he began to say as the other wrapped his arm around his waist. "HEY!"

"Don't yell like that, somebody might hear," Ivan informed him. An unwanted blush painted the blonde's cheeks. "Aah~! I always thought you were so cute," he said directly into his ear in a false tone.

Feliks tried to loosen the boy's grip with his one free hand.

"Ivan…that hurts…" he reluctantly groaned with pain. He never liked doing that, it acknowledged Braginski's superiority over him. The older boy pressed him harder against him but the blonde's hand was still held against the window. Lukasiewicz hung his head and gritted his teeth.

"Y-you feel…sa-satesfaction from this?" he hissed through his teeth. The pressure was lessened a bit.

"Not really. I know you don't stand a chance. Since THAT day, your stomach is your weakest point," Ivan said coldly." Look at the photo."

The tone of the order was harsh enough for Feliks to understand this was not the time to defy him.

"You must convince him to be like before and of course, on our side," Ivan finally let go of his hand.

"I understand," Feliks answered and pulled back his shaking hand, the photo fell to the ground, swaying from side to side. The hate the Pole felt toward his comrade was so huge he would scratch his eyes out if not for the past that connected them. Ivan left but this time the _thump_ of his shoes was really loud in his ears.

_Idiot! _the blonde yelled in his mind, he couldn't risk saying it aloud. Braginski was still in earshot. Feliks bent down to pick up the fallen photo and at the same time felt incredible pain in the stomach area, not in a specific spot but a couple. He groaned while clenching his shirt.

"…shit…" he groaned when he heard approaching steps. He wanted to grab the photo fast and get away but he couldn't move or take his hands away from his stomach.

"Fe-Feliks!" Fortunately for the blonde it was just Toris. Lukasiewicz faced him with difficulty, face in a grimace.

"Toris…" his voice sounded relieved.

"What- what happened!" The brunette ran forward and threw off his bag where it landed beside the other boy's. He caught Feliks' shoulder and looked at him, horrified. "You were fighting again?"

"S-something like that," Feliks made an innocent face.

"Why do you do that? You don't stand a chance!" Toris yelled as he was upset and worried about his roommate. The blonde laughed lightly only to groan again from the pain. His friend glanced at him seriously and said," You always do this…"

_The brunet was walking in circles nervously, expecting the arrival of his new roommate. Because of the mess that occurred after the end of school in the computer system everything was in chaos. Different classes, different classmates, because of all this the principal decided to start over. He moved students to new classes, with new teachers, and for the benefit of the students he moved them to dorms with people from their class._

"_But why isn't he here yet?" he burst out and began to rearrange the pillows on his bed yet again. From what he remembered, the teacher informed him that his roommate would stay at the dormitory for the summer just like him._

"_Where is he?" he first looked at the door then at the clock which hung on the wall. It's almost midnight. He worried but he couldn't help but fall back in his bed and fall asleep._

"_Waaaaaah…!" Toris was woken by a stranger's yawn. He got up quickly._

"_W-who's here?" he called out._

"_Calm down, I'm Feliks Lukasiewicz, your roommate," the boy informed him._

"_Oh? That's good, you got here after all. I thought something might have happened and…" Before he finished the boy growled at him._

"_Oh, shut up…" and he fell on the bed. The brunette sat there for a while, taken aback, did he hear him correctly? Embarrassed, he was about to go back to sleep when he heard a quiet grunt._

"_Um…everything alright?" he asked kindly even though his roommate wasn't likely to respond the same way._

"_Yaaa," Feliks grumbled while laying on his stomach," Everything's cool." The subject seemed to be cut off if not for the fact that as soon as Toris turned back to him he heard quiet sobbing. For a second, he thought he was hearing things. Nooo…Is he really crying? he thought. He turned to face Feliks again._

"_Um…Feliks?" he whispered uncertainly at the boy. He didn't receive an answer, just quiet sobs. Sighing, he took his cover off. He got up and turned on the light, the blonde didn't react at all. Toris noticed his shirt was torn at the back and shoulder which was covered by his hand._

"_What the…" He came closer abruptly and saw red scratches on the boy's skin, not mentioning the many bruises. He moved Feliks' hand from his shoulder and revealed a red stain. He was definitely not expecting this._

"_What is this supposed to be?" he turned to Lukasiewicz but he didn't answer him still, just quiet sobs. His hair covered his face as his head was turned sideways on the pillow. With a shaking hand Toris combed back the golden strands behind his ear and only then understood that the blonde is asleep._

"_What's this all about…?" The brunette let his head fall on the mattress, he didn't understand any of this. Why was his roommate injured? How did it happen ? For a moment he sat uselessly squeezing the sheets nervously. Feliks' crying continued. It…really must hurt…the thought shook him awake. He got up from the ground and opened the closet, throwing out things like clothes until he found the object he had been searching for. A large first aid kit._

"_I'm going to take care of you…" he said to himself, it always calmed him down. He opened the kit and sat down beside Feliks on the bed. He took a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a large swab, he moistened it and moved the remains of clothing away to the side delicately, as to not wake his roommate up. It proved to be quite pointless since the moment the swab made contact with the boy's injured back he let out a pained scream. Toris panicked and covered his mouth with his hand. Feliks, feeling in danger grabbed his wrists and lifted himself up on all fours causing the other to lose balance and fall back onto the bed. Everything happened so quickly that Toris had practically no idea what just happened. His new roommate bit him in the hand and the brunette screamed out in disbelief._

"_What are you doing?" Toris ripped out his hand from the blonde's teeth and jumped off the bed. "Oh God! You bit me so hard I'm bleeding!"_

"_Your color?" Feliks yelled, preparing for another attack._

"_Wha? From what I know, people have red blood…" Toris had no idea what this person was talking about. "Are you drunk or something? If yes then I'm not planning to listen to your drunken talk." He reached out for another swab and soaked it with hydrogen peroxide again so he could wipe it over the blonde's bloody teeth marks. He didn't hide his pain._

"_Ugh…Did you have to bite so hard?" _

"_You don't have a color?" Feliks asked, still not trusting Toris._

"_What color?" he grumbled back. This was his worst night at the dormitory so far. At this time Feliks understood. He doesn't know about anything. He sighed with relief and put his guard down._

"_Sorry…" Feliks said, not sounding the least bit apologetic. "What were you doing over me anyway? It hurt like hell." he informed him sitting on the edge of the bed._

"_You're injured so I wanted to help you," Toris answered like it didn't matter in the least._

"_You wanted to…Help me?" That was something new for Lukasiewicz. Ever since he came to this school nobody ever wanted to do something of this kind. His face reddened._

"_H-hey! What happened to you?" Toris worried. He felt his forehead with his hand and his own with his other. "Um…You have a fever. You better lay down and I will finish nursing your injuries, okay?" Toris proposed. Feliks blushed further, pushed his hand away and asked," What's your name?"_

"_Oh! Um…Toris Laurinaitis," he answered gaining a blush of his own._

"Toris, it's nothing. Sometimes you have to fall to get up stronger the next time, someday I'll be stronger," Feliks smiled even though he did not feel like it in the least.

"Maybe…" Toris said. As he leaned over him more he noticed a photograph on the ground. "What's this?" he asked reaching out for it.

"N-no! Don't look at it!" Even though he was in huge pain, the blonde threw himself on the ground and covered the photo.

"Ah!" The boy surprised him. "Is it…something important?"

"Yes! And totally private too!" Feliks warned, away from his roommate eyes, or so he thought, he slid the photograph into his shirt pocket.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't know," the boy explained, ashamed yet very curious. He didn't get to look at the photograph properly.

"Quiet!' Feliks hissed putting fingers up to his and Toris' lips. Toris was about to be angry, he was trying to apologize and he was just telling him to be quiet but as he listened he heard a muffled conversation.

"Arthur, this sucks, I ended up in the same class as the reds!"

Feliks wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Give it a rest! It shouldn't be a problem for you, don't you call yourself the HERO?"

The voices seemed to be getting louder and Lukasiewicz distinguished them automatically.

"Matthew is in your class, is he not?"

"He didn't even come to the opening!" the voice complained.

"But I did…" a really quiet voice interjected.

"HAA? Where did you come from?"

"Shit!" Feliks swore, he knew he could not walk by himself. "Toris, quick. You have to take me away from here," he grabbed the boy by the shirt and pulled him close. "FAST!"

The brunette didn't know what was going on but the louder the voices got the more terrified Feliks' eyes grew.

"_Aaaa! It hurts!" Feliks screamed into the pillow. Toris was spending another night cleaning his roommate's wounds._

"_Do you really like fighting this much? Are you a masochist or something?" He bent down to get a new swab. _

"_Heh, no. But I know a certain sadist," the blonde laughed while his friend wet the new swab._

"_He did this to you?" Toris screamed, horrified._

"_Noo. He and I are on the same side," Feliks answered waving his hand. "But he's as good a partner as I am an avid thong wearer," and bust out laughing._

"_That was distasteful," Toris mumbled wiping his injury with the swab._

"_AAAAWWW!" The boy howled._

_Toris threw the garbage bag, mainly filled with bandages and such into the large container behind the dormitory. He stretched and returned to his room._

"_Feliks I'm…" he noticed the sleeping blonde. "Here," he finished. "You're asleep already? I left for just a minute," he complained to himself. He put away the first aid kit into the closet, made his bed and lay down to stare at the ceiling. Why did Feliks get beat up again? He wondered. Why would someone like him take part in fights? The brunette never dared to ask him that question._

"_I'll ask him one day…" he whispered quietly while glimpsing at him. He shut his eyes and sighed deeply. Suddenly he heard a sniffle and a sob. Again? With that thought he was up instantly. He walked towards the blonde and knelt by his bed, kneeling over him and gazing at the tears that streamed down his cheeks._

"_Feliks…" he whispered at the boy, cupping his face and wiping his tears away with his thumb. Ever since they began to live together in the same room Toris was woken by Feliks' crying each night he came home beat up. He often wondered if Feliks was aware of it but when he once asked him, "Feliks…when was the last time you cried?", the blonde smiled happily and with laughter said:" At the beginning of grade one, but I rather not think about that." Toris didn't mention a word about his crying outbursts again and handled each coming night of sobbing in silence._

Toris hurriedly grabbed the bags and tossed them to Feliks. The blonde was a bit surprised but caught them and in a moment he felt Toris' warm hands around him.

His roommate gripped him tightly and lifted him off the ground. This was not what Feliks was expecting. He thought the boy was a weakling, he would have never expected he would be able to lift him up. Laurinaitis ran down the stairs at rocket speed not tripping once.

When they were on the main floor, by the lockers he decided to rest for a moment but didn't put the blonde down. He still held him close tightly. He finally breathed out, "Which one…is yours?" Feliks pointed to one of the lockers. Toris walked towards it and Feliks opened it with difficulty. With hands shaking from pain and shock, he took out his outdoor shoes.

"Put me down, I'll put them on," he said, not feeling like it at all. He could just leave the shoes and come to school tomorrow in the trainers he had on.

"You don't need to. Let's go right away," the brunet said closing his locker with his elbow.

"What? You don't have a change of shoes ether?" The blonde was surprised," Your getting naughty~!" He fluttered his eyelashes, trying to bully his friend.

"Thanks to you I didn't have time to take them with me…" Toris grunted like he has done something horrid and was going to fry in hell for it.

"Aa…Haha. Right~!" the boy laughed which caused him more fierce pain and made him hunch over and grab onto Toris' shoulder.

"Feliks?" Toris yelled, worried as always.

"It's okay now…" Feliks mumbled forcing on a crooked smile. "Just take me to my room quickly," he hissed through his teeth bowing his head do he couldn't see him. He squeezed the hand on his shoulder. Toris didn't have any second thoughts. He ran out of the school and towards the dormitory.

"Hold on..." he said under his nose but the blonde still heard him. He felt awfully weird, nobody ever took care of him or gave up so much of their time for him as Toris did. He felt warm inside and looked to the side at Gilbert. Suddenly he became afraid, he didn't know why but he felt ashamed. He didn't want the albino to see him in such a degrading situation so he quickly covered his face with his hands and pressed it to Toris' chest.

"W-what happened?" Toris asked, embarrassed

"Run forward and don't stop!" The blonde hurried him on and shrunk in on himself even more.

"Al-alright!" He picked up his speed. They passed Gilbert along with his blonde companion but not noticing Feliks, who was being carried on someone's arms, was impossible.

"Did you see that" Gilbert's blue eyed companion painted out. "Some people just can't wait to get a room! To shamelessly carry a girl like that! Did you see how she tried to hide, probably embarrassed," he blushed and his brows furrowed as they always did.

"Ahaha," the white haired boy laughed and ruffled his brother's hair. "That's wasn't a girl," he looked after them with a smile.

"Eh?" he looked at him with big eyes and then again at the running couple. "EEHHHH?"

* * *

This is when you picture Lud with a really stupid face on and it gets stuck in your head for the whole day (or week) I hope you enjoyed this enough to give me some comments because this was A LOT of work. You can pay me back in comments, da? KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL. The next chapter will be out...when i get some comments and i have some inspiration. Hopefully soon ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Since i noticed that Ch. 1 was kinda long...and some people get bored of long things... the chapters will be a bit shorter :) and that means you guys will be on edge more! Original story belongs to: .com/

_Italics_ mean back in time, remember~!

* * *

II. Search, yet you don't know what you will find.

"Ugh…" Toris eventually had to stop behind the dormitory to breathe heavily. "Why… did you make me…run so fast?"

"Never mind that," Feliks was red. "I think the pain is fading away…" The blonde jumped to the ground and curled up into a ball. "Maybe not…"

"How did this happen?" his roommate asked putting a hand on his shoulder carefully.

"I just got hit in the stomach," Feliks answered straightening him self with difficulty.

"Let me see," Toris said crouching down and Feliks lifted up his red shirt, showing his stomach. "Ah! That's going to leave a bruise." Toris muttered while running his fingertips over the marks which tickled the blonde but he didn't let him know. "This mark is kind of weird though. He hit you with his fist?"

"Um…" Feliks nervously tried to come up with an answer that made at least some sense.

"With his leg…" he couldn't think of anything better.

"With his leg? How?"

"Normally, with this part here," Feliks gestured from his knee to his ankle but regretted bending down dearly afterward.

"Alright then, let's get back to our room. Can you walk be yourself?" the brunette asked. "My back kind of hurts," he added.

"You meanie!" Feliks yelled suddenly. "You think I'm heavy? Just say to my face that I'm fat!" He snapped his fingers and began to laugh.

"Feliks, give it a break…" Toris shook his head at his friend.

"Fine," he muttered and walked after him slowly, the pain in his stomach never leaving him.

When they finally arrived at their room, Feliks sat down on the bed and laid himself down slowly on his back. He uttered a couple unsatisfied swears under his breath.

"You're horrible," Toris said. The blonde looked at him questioningly.

"You look like such a kind and delicate person but you really are the personification of vandalism and anger. And I still can't forget that thanks to you I missed the opening ceremony of the first day!" the boy rambled on.

"You didn't miss much…" Feliks muttered. He remembered the weird atmosphere in the class and the surprise he felt when he saw Gilbert. _Right! Gilbert…what should I do next?_

the blonde thought. Meanwhile Toris sat beside him on the bed and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked kindly.

"Are you done freaking out?" Feliks asked in a surprised tone. It usually took him longer to calm down. The brunette stared at him defiantly. Feliks didn't know how to react. "Yeah, it still hurts a bit," he finally answered blushing.

"I…" Toris began.

"You?"

"If you want I can…" he blushed," m-massage you stomach." The blonde blinked multiple times. Toris stuttered on," I-I know t-this massage, maybe it could h-help?" Lukasiewicz cracked a smile and laughed loudly. He didn't understand his own reaction but he was suddenly in a better mood. Laurinaitis thought his friend was mocking him and became even more embarrassed.

"You're so nice," the blonde laughed,"Let's try it, it might help."

"And what's his name?" Ludwig asked yet another of his burning questions.

"I don't remember," the albino muttered, he was tired of his brother's interrogation.

"Then who was that other guy?"

"I don't know," he growled. He felt like something wasn't quite right. _What the hell does he need this information for? _he thought gritting his teeth.

"And you really attend the same class as him?" Ludwig asked in disbelief. "You don't know anything about him!"

"I've seen him for the first time in my life today and you are ready to ask me his shoe size! So far I only talked to him once," Gilbert informed him with irritation.

"What's his voice like?" Tiny fires came alive in the boy's blue eyes.

"Aaargh!" the albino yelled and covered his ears with his hands and began to make a run for it towards the dormitory.

"Hey! Gilbert! Just one more question!" the boy ran after him.

_Everything that he wrote, Gilbert fixed up one more time so it was clearly visible, then he circled the teacher's names and classroom numbers with red pen. Meanwhile he heard a loud sigh. He decided not to pay any attention to it. He continued to circle with the red pen but the entire time he had the feeling he was being watched. While pushing his glasses further up his nose he glanced up. The blonde who sat opposite from him simply sat with his head tilted backwards and stared at him with a bored, faraway look. Suddenly everything between them was silent, only in the hallway one could hear the faraway, gradually disappearing voices. The albino was about to open his mouth to speak but some brunette ran into the classroom._

"_FELIKS!" yelled the new arrival and the blonde automatically came alive. He jumped up and ran up to him._

"_Oh! Toris~!" Feliks seemed happy to see him even though his friends seemed a bit annoyed. Gilbert would have liked to listen in on them longer but his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out. He furrowed his brows when he noticed the message was from his brother. _

_Gilbert this place is hopeless! My class if full of idiots, I can't stand it here! _

_The white haired boy ran a hand over his face. He zipped up his bag quickly and got up from his chair._

"_You slept so sweetly," Feliks giggled, they were the last words Gilbert heard before he ran out of the class. Speeding down the hall, jumping down the staircase, pushing past a group of students by their lockers, he finally got to the courtyard. He looked around impatiently for Ludwig. Luckily, he was nearby. He stood in the shade of the building._

"_Ludwig!" the albino yelled at his brother. The blonde was making a phone call somewhere. Gilbert ran at him, grabbed the phone and hung up. _

"_Ha! I knew it! You don't even talk things over with me but you go ahead and call dad!" he put the phone in his other pant pocket._

"_But I sent you a text!" Ludwig tried to prove his innocence while his brother rolled his eyes. "I don't want to be here! I told you it was a bad idea!" he yelled, irritated. _

"_You can't sit around the house all the time!"_

"_What's the problem with that? Why can't I have normal lessons at home?" the boy tightened his fists. He wanted to show his brother exactly how irritated he was but after considering the idea he let it go._

"_Ugh! You need to get out, to people or else you might go crazy. Don't you understand?" For Gilbert this conversation has gotten boring. He always had to fight with Ludwig just to get him out somewhere. He knew his brother felt awkward around people but he didn't want to let him die surrounded by the four wall of his room._

"_I really don't feel like talking to you about this!" Gilbert yelled and began to walk away. _

"_Gilbert!" Ludwig yelled after him and began to follow, it was exactly what Weillschmidt expected of his brother._

Being inside the room now, the albino stared at his brother reproachfully. _Maybe all of this is just beyond him?_

"Lud, listen…" he began quietly." If this too hard for you than maybe you should go back home." The blonde looked up at him with surprise.

"Are you…serious?" A smile appeared on his face but was gone shortly.

"Did something happen?" Gilbert was worried by his brother's reaction, normally he would have been jumping for joy.

"No, not really," he said with a sad smile.

"I can see something did…" the boy continued stubbornly. Ludwig blushed and covered his face with a pillow. Gilbert stared at him, not understanding. "Are you sure everything's alright?" Ludwig just nodded. The white haired boy didn't quite believe him. He took out his brother's phone and returned it to the rightful owner.

"Here, you can call dad," Gilbert said with a tinge of sadness. The boy moved the pillow from his face.

"I don't want it," he replied.

"WHAT?" Gilbert was not expecting this. "What do you mean?" He thought he was mishearing things.

"I don't want to go home," Ludwig said and puffed up his cheeks.

"But why?" his brother was lost.

"I doubt somebody like you would understand…" the blonde muttered shaking his head.

"Huh? What am I, dumb?" Gilbert was offended. "Did you see my last year's average?" he grinned mischievously.

"Yes, I did," Ludwig answered feeling offended too because his brother reminded him of his failures. "The thing is that you aren't very…sensitive."

"The fact that I don't watch soap operas or read romance novels and cry over them like you do doesn't mean that I'm a cold bastard."

"Well, fine…" Ludwig looked at his brother nervously. He closed his eyes a bit and said in a low, quite manly voice for a boy his age," I think I would like to see that golden haired buy again. I can't resist the urge to want to know his name, know who he is, spend some time with him…" He tightened his hand on his knees. He was hot, he felt like he was burning from the inside. In his mind he could still see the blonde's embarrassed face.

"Feliks…"Gilbert said, or the word just slipped out by itself. "Feliks Lukasiewicz," he repeated. Ludwig's eyes shone.

"Aah…Feliks…" he repeated to himself, sounding far away. Only the albino didn't seem too pleased at all with his brother's feelings. He was still examining him. He turned suddenly and left the room without a word.

"This kid_…_" he said to himself when he left. He was walking down the hallway with uneven strides. "What is he thinking?" He stopped and leaned against the wall. _Since when is Lud gay?_

He gripped his head with his hands and shook it when a scream interrupted his thoughts.

"Aaaaaah!" The voice seemed familiar. He stepped closer to the door quietly and listened.

"You said it wouldn't hurt!" Feliks groaned. Gilbert realized right away who was in the room.

"No, I never said that," Toris grumbled.

"Tori you're a nasty liar!" Feliks accused his roommate. Irritation could be heard in his voice.

"Feliks, I said it would hurt at first but later it will get better," Toris muttered to the boy.

"Waaaah! You didn't say it would be this bad!"

"Hold on," the brunette said.

"Mmmm..!" Feliks tried to hide his scream by biting into a pillow.

"…" a cold sweat covered the eavesdropper, he covered his mouth with his hands and opened his eyes widely, he was in shock. His cheeks and ears turned a deep red. _This is a school for queers! _He screamed in his head and hit it on the door.

As delicately as he could, Toris tried to massage Feliks' stomach but he kept yelling and trying to move aside. Suddenly from behind the door, in the hallway weird noises could be heard. As if something hit the door and then loud stomping afterward. Feliks reacted fast and even though his stomach hurt, a bit less now thanks to the massage, he jumped down from the bed. He practically fell out the door and looked around. The hallway was empty but anyone could see that someone was here. The carpet was rolled up in places, the pictures on the wall were crooked or lay on the floor beside the knocked over flowerpot. In the dark earth the spilled from the flowerpot he noticed something red, something shiny. He left the room and kneeled by the earth. He took out the rod object which proved to be a cell phone.

"Oh my…What happened here?" Toris also left and followed Feliks to see what happened.

"Someone was here, that's all," the blonde muttered looking through the contents of the phone.

"That's all? Some vandals!" the brunette seemed deeply upset.

"Don't worry," Feliks laughed,"I'll protect you."

"Yeaaaah, now I'm completely calm," Toris muttered and rolled his eyes. He had no idea what Lukasiewicz was really capable of. "Let's get out of here or else someone might think we caused this mess."

"Right," Feliks responded. He bent over to put the cell phone back where he found it when it began to vibrate.

"Someone's calling!" Feliks said as if was something unbelievable.

"Leave it, we need to go!" Toris came closer. "What is wrong with you? Leave it, quick." The blonde was looking at the blinking screen reading

Lud Calling

"Feliks!" His roommate hurried him.

"I heard this name before," he said thinking about it. "Gilbert called someone that by the lockers today," he remembered.

"That's great, but do you have to be thinking about this now?" Laurinaitis nudged him but to his surprise the effect was the opposite. Feliks grabbed the phone quickly and answered it.

"Hello?" Nobody answered him.

"Hello~?" he repeated, prolonging the word until someone spoke up on the other side.

"Umm…Gilbert?" The boy's green eyes widened. _That_ _GILBERT? Am I thinking correctly?_ Feliks wondered.

"No," he finally answered calmly although his heart was beating wildly.

"Than who's speaking?" Ludwig's voice sounded troubled and worried.

"Feliks, and you?" The person on the other end hung up momentarily. "Eh? He hung up…"

"You shouldn't have said who you were…" Toris laughed.

"Very funny…" Feliks grumbled. "Alright listen, you go back inside, I'm going for a walk."

"I'll go with you then," the brunette proposed.

"I'd prefer to go alone," he said and scratched his head. His roommate looked at him suspiciously and sighed.

"Fine, but don't come back beat up."

"Ok, ok," the blonde waved his hand dismissively. "I will be back in the same state you, like, see me in now." He waved at his friend and sped ahead, following the trail of destruction.

_That's no accident_…Toris thought. He looked after Lukasiewicz until he disappeared behind the corner. He came back into their dorm and the first thing he noticed was Feliks' white school shirt, which for some time held something which interested him very much.

He swallowed and closed the door behind him.

* * *

If you want to see where exacly the "walk" leads to, comment and wait for the next chapter...which is almost done! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait ! This was a much more difficult chapter to translate so that will have to be my excuse :) Just a reminder this story does not belong to me but to EMi-DarkChocolateCat on DeviantART, I just translate from Polish. I hope you enjoy...! **

**Warning: Some violence/gore****Basic Colors – Part 2b **

* * *

II. Search, yet you don't know what you will find.

_I've got him! He won't get away now! _Feliks though excitedly. He walked with quick strides and skipped every second stair step. He passed a fallen flower and an overturned trashcan. Following this trail he reached the top of the building. He took a few deep breaths before he reached the last step. Only a metal door separated him from the entrance to the roof. He came closer, put his hand on the cold, black handle and turned. After opening the door his dark surroundings brightened. Lukasiewicz covered his eyes with his hands, the light was way too bright for his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Feliks recognized the albino's voice. He expected…he wasn't sure he would see him up on the roof but now that he stood in front of him he felt oddly surprised. He retreated a few steps back and hid in the shade of the building. Feliks rubbed his eyes and after a moment was fine again. Gilbert still stood near the door. On one hand Feliks felt like luck was on his side, he was sure that everything would go by his plan but his legs felt weak and he wanted to be back in his dorm.

"You…" Gilbert spoke up again. A wave of heat went through the blonde. "You are Feliks Lukasiewicz, right?" The boy nodded. It was the only thing he could do right now. Under Gilbert's bloody stare he felt his body turn into stone, which was probably a good thing since his legs wouldn't be able to support him otherwise. His face remained unmoved yet on the inside he shook with adrenaline. Weillschmidt bit his lip and looked sideways.

"Listen…" he began," I…wanted…" He bowed his head and scratched his white hair. "Because…I…my…" He brought his face back up, exposing his blush. This sight surprised Feliks, he reddened a bit himself. Gilbert put his hands in his pockets and began to tap his foot nervously.

"Alright! Enough!" the albino suddenly snapped. He took a step forward and yelled, "My brother likes you!" There was silence. Feliks felt a stinging sensation and his face paled.

"I know that must have sounded weird, but it's the truth. Seriously, I have no control over this. He doesn't listen to me at all." Gilbert began to talk rapidly. The green eyed boy just stood there, stunned. He looked at his companion as if he could not comprehend him in the least. He hung his head and squeezed his fists.

"Um? Hey, everything okay?" Gilbert finally noticed the blonde wasn't listening to him. Feliks chuckled quietly. Gilbert was surprised. "What's so funny?" he growled at him.

"Nothing at all," Feliks gave an insincere grin.

Toris lay on his bed in silence, but once in a while he glanced over in the direction of the white shirt on the bed beside him. He frowned anxiously. He slid off the bed and sat cross-legged on the ground. For a moment he fought with himself, but eventually he reached out for the white material. He searched it hurriedly. The entire time he listened for approaching footsteps from the hall. Fortunately, he heard none. He felt the pocket where the photograph should be but to his dismay it was empty.

Feliks took a photo out of his pant pocket. He waved it at the boy in front of him.

"What's that?" Gilbert asked.

"Something incredibly interesting," he laughed. He came closer with a few extremely graceful steps and held the photo up to his eyes with two fingers. He couldn't stop smiling. He wanted to see the albino's reaction as soon as possible. The white haired boy looked at the photograph. He frowned and tried to whisk the photo away but the blonde jumped back.

"Where did you get that?" he yelled angrily. His face underwent an immediate change.

Lukasiewicz had no more doubts as to Gilbert's identity now.

"So it is you," the blonde said as he felt a rush of adrenaline just from looking at the bloody eyes filled with anger.

"Give that back to me and forget about it, then I will too," Gilbert proposed but still clenched his fists. His muscles were tightened which was quite evident in his light pullover.

"Oh! I'm just so scared," Feliks fanned the fire burning inside Gilbert. "You looked better that way. Why do you dress like some nerd now?"

"Listen to me, you brat! You know nothing about me and I'm sure you'd rather it remained that way! So would you shut up already and give me the photo unless you want to end up in the hospital!" A shiver went through Feliks as he heard the words.

"Then what are you waiting for?' he urged. The albino walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his red shirt.

"Kid, you don't know who you're mouthing off to…" Gilbert hissed and pulled him closer.

"I couldn't say the same thing," the blonde smiled mockingly. The other boy tried to retrieve the photo with his free hand. "You won't get anything from me by force. You can't." Lukasiewicz laughed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Weillschmidt swung at him and would have hit him if the smaller boy hadn't twisted his wrist which immobilized him.

"You little…!" he growled and tried to carry out another attack. The blonde dodged each one fluently.

"Don't make me laugh! Ivan wanted somebody like you in the 'reds'? You're hopeless!"

Feliks burst out laughing when he suddenly noticed a rotten smile on the albino's face. The blonde was sent down the stairs.

_You can't run now_, Feliks thought, slightly nervous. _I can't turn back._ Gilbert smiled with his teeth. However you looked at it, Feliks was fast but Gilbert had a much larger body than him, surely well trained as well. An escape downstairs would do him no good. The blonde searched furiously for a solution when it turned out he didn't have to after all, the solution was right above his head. A drop of water fell on his nose. _Oh yeah_…he sighed with relief. Lukasiewicz chuckled and Gilbert rushed down at him with huge speed. The ruby eyed boy thought he had him cornered. But before Weillschmidt could reach him, Feliks jumped up to a loose pipe that usually carried water, and pulled up the rest of him body with him. Gilbert did not expect this type of escape, what was worse, he wasn't able to stop in time and he fell down the stairs.

Ludwig was waiting for the return of his brother. He wasn't answering his cell phone and the thought of who answered it before made him feel queasy.

"I can't take this anymore!" he got up abruptly and ran to the door. He opened it quickly and hit someone.

"Ah!" Ludwig ran out into the hallway, worried. "I'm so sorry!"

"It was nothing. I didn't feel anything," the blue eyed boy felt shivers run up his back at the sight of Ivan's smile. The boy was large, even bigger than his brother. He heard his own heart thud louder with fear.

"Is your brother here by any chance?" Ivan asked him.

"Um…no, no he isn't," Ludwig answered. The smile from Ivan's face disappeared. He turned to the door opposite from Ludwig and Gilbert's and knocked loudly. Ludwig couldn't stop watching what he was doing.

"Yes?" Toris appeared at the door. He was surprised at the sight of Braginski. "Did something happen?"

"Is Feliks here?" Ivan asked coldly. Ludwig shuddered at the name.

"Um…no, he went out," the brunette answered him. He knew Braginski from seeing him around, sometimes even talking with Feliks.

"That's what I thought," the small fake smile reappeared on Ivan's pale face, even though this situation did not please him at all.

Feliks dropped down from the pipe and rubbed his hands together, pleased with himself.

"Why would we need someone like you?" he shook his head with misunderstanding. Suddenly he felt the known pain in his stomach area. "Shit!" He bent over. _Please not now_, he thought when he noticed the shadow on the ground getting bigger. Feliks gathered himself up and ran through the open door onto the roof. The sun shone awfully bright. He squinted and noticed the white figure at the doorframe. _Shit, it's way too bright! _he thought as he backed up. Before he knew it the figure was right before him. Feliks only saw the shadow of a pulled back fist and the unbearable pain in the stomach the followed after. Gilbert had him by the throat now and pushed him back into the wire fence that surrounded the roof for safety. He gradually increased the pressure on his neck.

"You have such a petite neck," Gilbert mocked. When he fell down the stairs he not only ruined his glasses but injured his head, blood flowed down his forehead and face. The blonde grasped his hand but the Albino held on tightly. He still pushed him into the fence with all his strength. Feliks began to lose his breath, all he felt was the burning pain coming from his stomach and even more heat at his throat. He moved his lips as if to say something.

"What do you want from my brother, do you know him?" Ludwig yelled out to Braginski with pretense as they ran. He wasn't as afraid anymore; after all he was Gilbert's brother.

"I didn't have the pleasure of meeting him yet but I'm sure I will exchange a few words with him soon," Ivan responded.

"You are Feliks' friend?" finally Toris regained his voice.

"Well, we've known each other for so long, you could say that," he smiled. The brunette didn't have anymore questions. All three of them ran out the backdoors of the dormitory.

"Where are we going to look for them?" Ludwig asked. Ivan looked around calmly and heard a creak. He tilted his head back and noticed the fence on top of the building, which had a small but noticeable bulge in it.

"Upstairs," he growled and ran ahead. Ludwig was about to bolt after him when Toris stopped him.

"You are Ludwig, yes?" he double checked.

"Um…Yes," he answered, a bit surprised.

"What is your brother capable of?" the brunette's dark green eyes were serious.

"He…" Ludwig faltered for a moment,"doesn't know how to stop himself." He lowered his gaze to the ground; he could not tell him anything more than that. Laurinaitis frowned.

"Feliks is stubborn too…" he ran off and left the blonde alone.

"I…va…n" Feliks whispered. His eyes shone as if they were filled with tears. His unpresent gaze looked at Gilbert's half bloodied face, which seemed to be slowly calming down. Gilbert moved his hand away from the boy's neck, but he did it so slowly it seemed as if he could not bring himself to move it away. Feliks slid to the ground with a faint smile on his lips. The albino stood there, stunned.

"Again…" Gilbert murmured while looking at his pale hand. "I did it again!" he yelled and grabbed his head with his hands and fell to the ground. "I'm so stupid! An idiot! So much time passed! How could you?" Right beside him the barely sitting up blonde leaned over the ground and began to cough. Louder and louder. Suddenly Lukasiewicz felt as if something inside him broke off and he spat out a decent amount of blood. He felt faint, his head felt oddly light and empty. He turned onto his side and breathed heavily, he swallowed saliva mixed in with the metallic taste of his own blood. Eventually his turned onto his back and gazed up at the clear sky. His light eyes still remained somewhat open.

Gilbert moved closer to him and trembled when he saw the boy's pale face. A big tear rolled down the albino's face and fell on Feliks' cheek. The boy took the blonde's face in his hands. The green eyed boy looked completely different than during the fight, he seemed so…delicate. The blood on Gilbert's forehead began to flow down faster and joined his tears on Feliks' cheek. He couldn't believe what he allowed to happen after all those years of peace.

"You…you were ready for this the entire time, right?" Gilbert asked. "Why else would you still me smiling?" He wiped his face with his white sleeve, getting the blood and tears on it.

"I…was supposed to die…" the blonde said, barely audible. "She had her whole life ahead of her…" Gilbert didn't understand what the boy was talking about.

"You said…you had a brother, right?" Feliks asked. Gilbert was surprised by the question but he nodded his head. "I'm sure he is very important to you…" with this statement the blonde hit bull's-eye. "Take care of him. Make it so that he is always smiling and happy, you never know when you'll lose him." His emerald eyes seemed to be filled with tears yet none of them dared to spill. He let his tired eyes fall shut. His long lashes triggered a salty tear to flow down his pink cheek. When Gilbert saw this he wiped it off with his thumb. He noticed Feliks had continued to pale and that in the place that he touched his cheek he left a red mark since his hand, like his sleeve was covered in blood.

"Hey…" he said. "Don't fall asleep!" he yelled leaning over him. The blonde's head tilted back uselessly, Gilbert froze in that moment.

"…no…" he whispered,"You can't! What will I tell Ludwig? Get up!" The boy lifted him up into his shoulders and moved his head so it would face him. "Please…"

"FELIKS!" Gilbert's scream reached Ivan's ears. He was already climbing the steps as fast as he could. He reached the last step and nearly lost his scarf as he stepped through the door to the roof. He was instantly blinded by the sun. Braginski covered his face with his hand and noticed the two figures sitting on the ground. He could not believe his own eyes. Behind him, the sound of two more pairs of feet reached him after which Toris and then Ludwig entered the roof. They both approached Ivan, shielding their faces from the brightness. When they saw the blood on the ground, unlike Ivan, their speech was taken away.

"You…" Braginski's sharp tone was heard by the newcomers, while Gilbert continued to hold Feliks' torso up with one hand, he buried the other one in his hair and brought the pale pink lips to his own.

"FELIKS!"

* * *

**I'm sorry I can't promise a new chapter soon because there is nothing for me to translate yet. I will get to work as soon as it's up. I will work on my other PrusPol fanfics in the meantime ^_^ If you guys would review you would make me and another girl off in Poland really happy~! See ? Double happiness ! So spread the LOVE 3**


End file.
